


Zombie Apocalypse

by WitchWithWifi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is awkward and weird, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Modern, One-Shot, and who doesn't love zombies?, meet cute, not actually the zombie apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithWifi/pseuds/WitchWithWifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke’s been following Bellamy around for far too long to start a normal conversation with him now. (Modern AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea in my head for a while, now. I also wanted to post something since I haven't updated a single fic since February. Sorry about that! Hopefully after exams, I can get back on track with that. Until then, enjoy some awkward Bellarke fluff! (Disclaimer: I've never seen Warm Bodies. Sorry.)

“Look, all I’m saying is, “Warm Bodies” isn’t a real zombie movie, so it doesn’t belong in the zombie section.” Clarke was telling Raven as she plucked the DVD from the shelf.

Raven took the movie and scanned the other genres in the rental store. “Well, where else would it fit?”

“Cheesy romance, forced plot, too much CGI…” The bell above the door chimed, and Clarke trailed off as she caught sight of who was walking in. Her stomach did a flip, and Clarke looked away quickly, hiding her face. “Oh, crap.”

“What?” Raven asked, but Clarke was already darting behind a shelf, pulling Raven down beside her.

“Okay,” Clarke started in a hushed voice, speaking quickly. “You have to promise not to judge me for what I’m about to tell you.”

“You know I never promise that when you’re already acting like a crazy person.

Decidedly ignoring her, Clarke continued, “My cute guy just walked in.”

“Um. What?”

“You know, that cute guy who works in reporting? He comes down to the entertainment section sometimes. The guy with messy, dark hair, and eyes like melted chocolate. And freckles…”

Raven popped her head up from behind the shelf, looking around until her eyes landed on him. He was standing a few rows over, browsing through historical documentaries, and she told Clarke so before her best friend yanked her back down. “Why would I judge you for thinking he’s cute?  _ I _ think he’s cute. It’s impossible not to notice the cute.”

Clarke shut her eyes and took a steadying breath. “Because I may or may not have followed him. Around. Around town. For a few months. I think I might have accidentally followed him home once.”

“Clarke!” Raven admonished.

“Remember, no judging. The point is, he’s so cute. And way out of my league. And now, it’s far too late to start a conversation with him. I’d have to tell him about what a creep I’ve been. A normal person wouldn’t be able to get over that. I know I wouldn’t be able to get over that if I was him.”

Raven offered her friend a half smile. “You are absolutely pitiful.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“Okay,” Raven patted the blonde’s knee. “You hide here. I’ll check out, and meet you in the car in like three minutes.”

“Okay.” Clarke agreed. She watched Raven stand and walk towards the counter, and then turned her attention towards the movies organized in front of her. Her knees were starting to ache from squatting for so long, but she really didn’t want to risk her cute guy- whose name she didn’t even know- seeing her. What is he recognized her? What if he knew she’d followed him? What if, what if, what if?

The rental store was quiet, except for the hushed, occasional chatter from the few customers, and the low pop music playing in the background. Clarke readjusted her position, and wondered why three minutes had to take so damn long. She would crawl out of this store on her hands and knees if it meant her cute guy wouldn’t notice her. Maybe he wouldn’t…

Just before Clarke was about to roll onto her elbows and make a break for it, a voice said from behind her, “Fan of Westerns?” The voice was deep, and masculine, and decidedly not Raven’s.

Reluctantly, Clarke looked up, way up, at the person who was staring back down at her, a lopsided smile spread across his tan, freckled face. She stood quickly, and took a step back.

“I’m more of a zombie person myself,” He continued, jerking his thumb towards the rack behind him. “But historical documentaries are my real guilty pleasure. I’m Bellamy.” he stuck out his hand, still smiling.

A thousand thoughts raced through Clarke’s head in a split second, most of them being  _ what the damn hell _ , until she quickly glanced over at Raven, still at the counter, who winked and gave Clarke the thumbs-up.

“I’m Clarke,” She replied, shaking his hand. “And I totally want you on my team when the zombie apocalypse is upon us."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Bellarke before. It was kinda fun. Let me know if you have any requests or recommendations! Thanks for reading!


End file.
